youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Antoine D'Coolette
Antoine D'Coolette is one of the main characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. He is an English/French-speaking Mobian coyote, and a faithful and longtime member of the Freedom Fighters, serving as a part of the Team Fighters subdivision. He is a skilled swordsman, as well as an active pilot. Originally an apprentice sent to Mobotropolis, Antoine was among the few to escape to Knothole Village during Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's invasion. Antoine had attempted to be the brave soldier of the Freedom Fighters, but failed due to his skittish and cowardly nature. However, Bunnie Rabbot showed him to never give up, which allowed Antoine to discover a new source of bravery for himself, and the two, after seeing that they needed each other, got married. Since then, Antoine has been serving as one of the primary members of the Freedom Fighters. Appearance .]] Antoine is a Mobian coyote about a meter tall. He has mainly brown fur with pale yellow fur on his front torso, muzzle and cheek turfs, blue eyes, and as well short and neatly combed blonde hair on his head. For attire, he wears red boots and arm cuffs, and two sword straps that connect on his chest, forming a "X"-shape. He also has a belt colored red and white, with a gray buckle connecting the straps, and white-colored gloves and leg cuffs. History Early life , from ''Sonic Super Digest'' #8.]] Antoine was born into a subsidiary noble family in Eurish.''Sonic Universe'' #84, "Eggman's Dozen Part Two: Power Meeting" As a young boy, he was an apprentice that was sent to the city of Mobotropolis for the apprentice exchange program, feeling honored to be at the grand city of Mobotropolis. Antoine was among the few that escaped to Knothole Village during Dr. Robotnik's invasion. Antoine had then attempted to protect and swoon the likes of Princess Sally Acorn, but both had failed because Antoine was too scared. He eventually met Bunnie Rabbot, who showed him to never stop trying, no matter what casualty (physically and emotionally). Later on, Antoine, along with Bunnie, joined Sally's ragtag team, the Freedom Fighters, and Antoine and Bunnie became close companions during the conflicts between the Freedom Fighters and the forces of the Eggman Empire. Eventually, Antoine gained the courage to propose to Bunnie, admitting that it was scariest thing he's ever committed.''Sonic Super Digest'' #8 - "Sonic Comic Origins - Little Lost Soldier" The couple enjoyed happiness but also experienced sorrow, such as when Nicole informed them that Antoine's parents had died after faithful service to the Kingdom of Acorn.''Sonic Super-Sized Comics Digest'' #11, "Sonic Comic Origins - Nicole" .]] At some point in the past, Lupe the Wolf's village was invaded by Dr. Eggman's forces. Thankfully, Antoine, Sonic and Sally came to her aid. When Sonic ran off to follow and defeat Dr. Eggman, Antoine attempted to defend Sally and Lupe, but Lupe, both encouraged by Sally's words and enraged by her own loss, took Antoine's sword and successfully destroyed an approaching Motobug.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #277, "Thunder, Rain, and Lightning" Countdown to Chaos :Note: From the readers point of view, this picks up from where Antoine's original timeline ended. .]] Antoine had decided to protect Charles the Hedgehog while the scientist was investigating the recent tremors and mysterious gas from the tremors at the Wood Zone near Knothole Village. When Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower came by to search and restore Antoine's memories of his previous life, Antoine and Ben Muttski had returned from Knothole, only for Sonic and Tails to gleefully embrace Antoine after the soldier nearly died in the previous timeline. Sonic and Tails managed to get Antoine alone so they could give the soldier Nicole in her handheld form, that way Antoine's memory could be restored, as well as Nicole being partially returned to normal. Upon given Nicole, Antoine was shocked and nearly fell unconscious due to his saddening experiences in the old world. Sonic and Tails tried to explain things to Antoine, such as how he was brave and that he survived, but Antoine hushed them, asking the whereabouts of his wife.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #254 - "Countdown to Chaos - Part Two: The Soldier" After he was given time to process all of the new information he received, Antoine decided to go with Sonic and Tails to rescue Bunnie, who was undercover in the Metropolis Zone at the time. Suddenly, a earthquake occurred and the nearby tremor expanded, swallowing Uncle Chuck and Muttski, along with their research. Antoine, Sonic, and Tails quickly saved Uncle Chuck and Mutsski, as Tails carried the two individuals with Antoine cleared the way of falling debris. Sonic managed to grab the research, and, thanks to Antoine, was able to reach back to the surface again. Antoine had decided to stay and escort Uncle Chuck and Muttski back to Spagonia while Sonic and Tails would go save Bunnie. He asked the two that if they see Bunnie, ""he is well, but he will not be whole until is with her again." Later on, Sonic and Tails arrived at the Sky Patrol with Bunnie.where Antoine, who had just woke up after escorting Uncle Chuck and Muttski, greeted Bunnie, waiting for Sonic and Tails to give Nicole to Bunnie so he can be with her again. Bunnie held Nicole's handheld system and was gifted her old memories, to which Antoine was there with her on her own emotional breakdown.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #255 - "Countdown to Chaos - Part Thee: The Rabbot" Eventually, after Sonic and Tails managed to find Sally, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, and Cheese, Antoine was present on watching Sally's and Amy's memories restored. However, that was cut short when Nicole, who was completely restored, revealed that the multiverse had collapsed upon itself, resulting the planet to break apart into pieces.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #256 - "Countdown to Chaos - Finale: The Princess and The Hammer" Shattered World Crisis Act One In the first hours of the Shattered World Crisis, the Freedom Fighters had traveled to Station Square to rescue the civilians from meeting their ultimate doom. Antoine was stationed among the Team Fighters faction, whose prime mission is to save as many lives as possible. During their rescue mission, Bunnie and Antoine discuss on how they remember saving people from Station Square in the old timeline, but they do not in the new timeline, resulting in both of them confused. However, Sonic managed to get them focused back on the primary mission. Luckily, G.U.N. forces managed to arrive and take over the Freedom Fighters' rescue mission.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #257 - Damage Control" Eventually, the Freedom Fighters traveled to Soleanna Forest Zone to catch the Bullet Train, which was holding both Uncle Chuck and Professor Dillon Pickle captive. Antoine, piloting the Twister, did not partake on the rescue mission, but rather provided air support. However, when Dragonfly badniks were released, Antoine and Tails (who was piloting the Tornado) were caught in a badnik attack, to which Bunnie was sent to help destroy the badniks.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #258 - "The Chase - Part One" Luckily, Bunnie, Tails, and Antoine were able to destroy the badniks, and provided a lift for the other Freedom Fighters when they successfully managed to rescue Uncle Chuck and Professor Pickle.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #259 - "The Chase - Part Two" .]] It was then revealed that Gaia Temples and Chaos Emeralds are essential items needed to restore the planet to normal. Thus, Sally had assigned Sonic, Amy, and Rotor the Walrus to find a Gaia Temple near the South Ocean, while she, Tails, Nicole, and Antoine would go to a mining site near the continent of Northamer said to hold a Chaos Emerald. They manage to hack inside the mining site,''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #260 - "The Light In The Dark - Part One" only for them to find a crystal cave at the end of the trail. Sally is amazed at the place, to which Antoine comments that if Eggman were to not send the wrong robots, this area would have not existed anymore. Tails returns with the emerald, only for Sally to change their plans, as she wants Eggman to know that they're here.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #261 - "The Light In The Dark - Part Two" Thus, the four Freedom Fighters had destroyed every badnik that came across their way. However, they were ambushed by an E-1000 robot, which the heroes were able to destroy easily. With an emerald at hand, the Freedom Fighters were one step closer on returning the planet to the way it was.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #262 - "The Light In The Dark - Part Three" Eventually, Antoine and Bunnie traveled to Harbor Heights at Soumerca, where they traced a Chaos Emerald signature reading. However, they were unsuccessful at finding the emerald, claiming that it was only an energy shadow, but they managed to save a newlywed couple.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #264 - "A Nice Day To Start Again" Eventually, Nicole intercepted another Chaos Emerald at Northamer. Sally had requested Antoine and Bunnie to head with her to Sand Hill Zone where they would find and steal the Chaos Emerald. At Sand Hill Zone, the three Freedom Fighters carefully attempted to grab the emerald, only to get ambushed by E-108 Iota, E-109 Kappa, and E-110 Lambda.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #266 - "Ambushed! - Part One" He, Sally, and Bunnie then experienced trouble attempting to steal the emerald while the three E-100 Series robots were in their way. Although Team Freedom came to help Team Fighters, they were still unsuccessful at grabbing the emerald, as the capsule the emerald was sealed transformed into a rocket and launched itself to somewhere unknown. Thanks to the help of Cream the Rabbit and Big the Cat, both Team Freedom and Team Fighters barely escaped from the three super badniks, giving the heroes injuries and a loss to the hunt of the Chaos Emeralds, though they were encouraged by Sonic upon his return from training with Moss the Sloth to master his Werehog form.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #267 - "Ambushed! - Part Two" Another Chaos Emerald surfaced in the Chaos Emerald Championship, though only Sonic, Amy, and Tails were able to enter the tournament. Prior to departing, Sonic shared his history with Breezie the Hedgehog and his other misadventures, something Antoine noted with a smirk that he might enjoy those stories, leading to a gentle reprimand from Bunnie.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #268, "Champions Part One: The Gang's All Here" The D'Coolettes and their other friends thus enjoyed watching the tournament on TV,''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #269, "Champions Part Two: Climbing the Brackets" with Antoine rooting for Knuckles the Echidna over Sonic in the finals.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #271, "Champions Finale: The One Left Standing" Afterwards, he and Bunnie went on a scouting mission-along with Sonic and Amy-away from the Sky Patrol.''Sonic Universe'' #71, "Spark of Life Part One"''Sonic Universe'' #74, "Spark of Life Part Four" .]] Antoine later accompanied Sonic and their new friend Chip on a mission to Apotos, where they caught as they battled a patrol of Badniks. They then met the sage Gregorius and learned of the Gaia Gate and Gaia Keys. The pair-with Sonic in Werehog form-were then forced to battle several Dark Gaia Creatures led by a Dark Gaia Titan. Fortunately, Bunnie arrived with Amy and Knuckles to aid the pair, and they discovered that a shard of the broken Master Emerald had become embedded in the Titan's chest. Antoine managed to pry it free and was sent flying, and caught by his wife. Now armed with information that would help them locate the Gaia Keys and thus access the temples, the group returned to the Sky Patrol.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #272, "A Ray of Hope" They then proceeded to Crystal Desert Zone to meet up with a G.U.N. unit who had recovered a Chaos Emerald, only to find them the victims of an attack launched by Metal Sonic. Fortunately, Antoine and his teammates were able to help the soldiers, and Sonic returned with the Emerald.''Sonic Universe'' #75, "Fury" Worlds Unite Following Sonic's disappearance, Antoine and his teammates were called back to Mobotropolis to defend it from the attacking M'egga Man. Unfortunately, the heroes and their ally Gemerl proved to be no match for the corrupted Mega Man. His mission to set up one of Sigma's Unity Engines proved successful, linking Sonic's World and Mega Man's World leading to meetings between the Freedom Fighters and Robot Masters of that world. Joined by the Maverick Hunters and Team Sticks, the heroes made their way aboard the Sky Patrol in order to take the fight to the enemy.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #273, "Worlds Unite Part Three: Clash of the Corrupted"''Mega Man'' #50, "Worlds Unite Part Four: Death and Destruction" They soon set their course for the Lost Hex, and along the way Antoine found a fellow swordsman in Zero of the Maverick Hunters. Unfortunately, the pair would be forced to wield their swords against an army of Mechaniloids assembled by Sigma, and then against each other when the Deadly Six took control of the heroes' robotics, including Bunnie's.''Sonic Universe'' #77, "Worlds Unite! Part Five: Everybody in the Same Boat"''Sonic Boom'' #9, "Worlds Unite! Part Six: Fire in the Sky" Unlikely allies Eggman and Dr. Wily managed to free the victimized heroes, but Antoine and his friends were then forced to face Sigma's Maverick army.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #274, "Worlds Unite! Part Seven: Gears and Wills" Fortunately, the heroes of the world of Street Fighter arrived to help the heroes fight off a handful of the villains. As part of a plan formulated by Sally and inspired by Sticks the Badger, the heroes then split into smaller groups to follow the Mavericks and recruit new allies.''Mega Man'' #51, "Worlds Unite! Part Eight: Holes in Reality" Eventually the small army of allies launched a massive attack on Sigma, and managed to destroy his defenses. However, he then unveiled the mighty Sigma-3 form, which Super Sonic and Super Armor Mega Man were forced to challenge.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #275, "Worlds Unite Part Eleven: Killing the Giant" Xander Payne's actions later erased the conflict from history, returning Antoine and all the others to their previous places with only vague memories of what had transpired.''Mega Man'' #52, "Worlds Unite Part Twelve: Last Rights" Act Two Antoine later joined Big and Sonic on a mission to Shamar, where they sought to protect one of the Gaia Key Guardians from the local Egg Army. This would force them into an alliance with the Desert Raiders.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #278, "Face of the Enemy Part One: Friends in Need"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #279, "Face of the Enemy Part Two: Friends in Deed" Antoine then traveled to Yurashia alongside other Freedom Fighters to assist the Shijin Warriors in saving another key guardian from the Egg Clan Army and the corrupted Gaia Phoenix.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #281, "Wings of Fire Part One: Slow Burn"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #282, "Wings of Fire Part Two: Fighting Fire With Fire" Personality Antoine was described as a skittish and conceited soldier when he first arrived to Mobotropolis. Ashamed of himself, Antoine originally tried to hide his cowardliness with bravado and confidence, but it did not work. However, after meeting Bunnie, he slowly grew more confidence with her on his side, and has since grown into a dutiful soldier and valiant fighter who attempts his best to do his best to save innocent lives. There are still moments where he manages to be in vain and easily frightened and anxious, but those are far and few in between and he is quick to put it aside when needed. Speaking both French and English, he struggles occasionally with the latter, particularly during intense situations, and will sometimes use an incorrect word. Apart from his wife Bunnie and his efforts to defeat the evils that threaten his planet, Antoine's greatest passion seems to be cooking. Powers and abilities technique, from ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #254.]] Antoine possesses the sword of his father, and uses it in combat. Besides using his sword to slash enemies, he can also perform a new technique, the Spin Blade Ball Attack slashing any opponents he's heading towards. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog .]] Antoine has envied Sonic the Hedgehog's superior abilities over the years, and puts on bravado not unlike the Hedgehog's in battle while enjoying any opportunity to be amused as Sonic's expense. Antoine often thinks of Sonic as his rival, despite that being too high of an opinion of himself. Romances Sally Acorn In a young age, Antoine fixed his affections on Princess Sally, finding her daring, smart and beautiful. Thinking himself dashing, Antoine believed that they belonged together like in storybooks. Antoine even joined the Freedom Fighters in allegiance to Sally. Antoine tried courting her, though after a long time he came to realize that his advances were unwanted. Nonetheless, Sally has always considered Antoine as a friend and a trusted ally. Bunnie Rabbot Antoine first noticed Bunnie Rabbot in Knothole where he watched her ongoing struggles to function, which inspired him to do more. In his own words, Bunnie gave Antoine the answer to what would make him brave. The two joined the Freedom Fighters together and over the years of fighting as team-mates, they became very close. Years later, Bunnie revealed to Antoine that he had inspired her with his own courage, and the comradery between the two blossomed into romance, and the two were eventually married. Upon having his memories of the original timeline restored, Antoine's first thought was of his wife, and he went to great lengths to be with her at the time of her own memory restoration, knowing that she would need support. Friends/allies *Freedom Fighters **Freedom Fighters ***Sonic the Hedgehog ***Miles "Tails" Prower ***Sally Acorn ***Amy Rose ***Rotor the Walrus ***Bunnie D'Coolette (wife) ***Nicole the Holo-Lynx ***Big the Cat ***Cream the Rabbit ***Cheese the Chao ***Omochao **Desert Raiders ***Spike the Porcupine ***Sonar the Fennec ***Trevor Burrow the Mole **Wolf Pack ***Lupe the Wolf **Shijin Warriors ***Dulcy the Dragon ***Jian the Tiger ***Bunker the Turtle ***Cinder the Pheasant *Royal Guard *Chip *Gemerl *Knuckles the Echidna *G.U.N. *King Acorn *Rosie Woodchuck *Professor Dillon Pickle *Sir Charles the Hedgehog *Ben Muttski Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Egg Army **Badnik Horde ***E-109 Kappa ***Metal Sonic *Walter Naugus *Dark Gaia Trivia *Ian Flynn stated in a Q&A that Antoine loves fine cuisine and loathes the idea of anyone ruining it. Additionally, he and Bunnie have learned to stay out of each other's way when it comes to cooking. *Antoine is shown to be left-handed. *In the real world coyotes and rabbits are natural enemies because coyotes are predators of rabbits. Ironically Antoine is married to a rabbit. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery Concept artwork New-Antoine Mantos Med.png|Initial concept artwork MoreScarves.png|Initial concept artwork Antoine hand.png Antoine SU 95 Redesign CA.jpg|Unused concept artwork of a redesign for Antoine set for ''Sonic Universe'' #95. Art by Adam Bryce Thomas. References }} External links * Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Mobians Category:Coyotes Category:Freedom Fighters (Kingdom of Acorn) Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters